end of time doctor who
by hawkeye91
Summary: The face of Bo empart his famous secret how will the world end? And his secret lands the doctor and Rose in the void, where the Daleks are living!


End of Time part 1 by Paul Spensley (Hawkeye91)

(In the TARDIS)

Rose: So, where are you taking me now doctor?

Doctor: London

Rose: Your taking me home?

Doctor: Well...not exactly home. We're going to London, in the year 58352

Rose: WOW! I can't wait! Hang on, your doing that face you do, what's wrong, why you pulling the face?

Doctor: Because an old friend needs to tell me something, his biggest secret that he is going to empart to me before his death.

Rose: You mean that thing you visited in the hospital next to New New York?

Doctor: Yeah, and i'm really curious to what he is going to say. The face of Bo is one of the most intelligent beings still in existance.

(Doctor who theme tune)

(Stepping out of the TARDIS)

Doctor: Here we are then

(Rose looks puzzled)

Rose: But Doctor, you said we were going to London, there's nothing here, its just stone and mist...this can't be London!

Doctor: Back in the year 16744 a massive war went on involving every country in the world, by that point weapons were invented that could destroy any country with ease. England was the first to be wiped out, then the leaders of the countrys saw that the weapons were to severe, and the war stopped...abit of a waste really, all of England...gone! Well, Scotland and Wales went with it, and it all caused Ireland to sink under the ocean. But anyway, that's enough of a history lesson, we have a friend to meet.

Rose: And how exactly are we ment to find him?

Doctor: Telepathy, all we have to do it walk and walk until the face of Bo feels our presence, then he'll talk to us and guide us through a voice in our heads, don't you remember?

Rose: No, i never met him. Cassandra has stolen my body at that point, i never saw him

(The Doctor and Rose and walking through the wasteland that was once London)

Rose: Urgh, what is that smell, it's discusting

Doctor: When the bombs hit London they were filled to the brim with Plasmotectarian, an alien substance found in rare parts of the universe, very explosive, very dangerous and very, very smelly, this is just the smell over 40000 years after it was dropped, the smell spread across differant countries and killed millions of people.

Rose: So, it's poisonous then?

Doctor: Well, i'm hoping we won't be exposed long enough for it to do any serious harm... (The Doctor walks on)

(The Doctor and Rose suddenly stop)

The face of Bo: It's nice to see you again Doctor

Doctor: Hello, where are you?

The face of Bo: I'm right behind you

(The Doctor and Rose turn, and get startled at the fact of Bo, in his glass case placed directly behind them)

The face of Bo: Sorry, if i scared you. I will not keep you waiting, my secret, you want to know?

Doctor: Yes...

The face of Bo: It's not a secret that i can just tell you, you must find out for yourself.

Doctor: How?

The face of Bo: Close your eyes...

(The Doctor and Rose close their eyes)

Rose: What? What are we ment to see?

(Rose opens her eyes)

Rose: Doctor, doctor!

Doctor: What is it Rose?

Rose: Open your eyes!

(The Doctor and Rose are in the TARDIS, unsure about how they got there)

Rose: Where are we, i mean, i know we are in the TARDIS, but where...Something doesn't feel right, i feel weak headed.

Doctor: We're nowhere

Rose: Nowhere?

Doctor: We are not in this universe, or any universe, or anywhere...we have reached the void...the ultimate hell, no time, no space, nothing.

Rose: Is this what Bo wanted to show us? Nothing?

Doctor: No, he wanted to show me how the world would end...He has emparted his secret into my memory, he wanted me to stop the world from being destroyed, and he knew how it was going to go

Rose: What? how?

Doctor: Daleks! They are here, millions of them. I don't know how but they've managed to scavenge here, and they are finding a way into our universe as an army to destroy the universe...starting with me...

(The TARDIS shakes violently, sparks flying everywhere)

Doctor: We're falling!

Rose: Oh my god, where are we falling to?

Doctor: Nowhere...we're falling down and we aren't ever going to stop!

(A huge crash is made while the TARDIS is smashed into the floor)

Doctor: Or, maybe we will fall somewhere.

(The Doctor opens up the Tardis, and sees an enormous army of Daleks who spot him immediatly)

Dalek: You tried to destroy our species, now, we will destroy your universe by force! EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!

(To be continued...)


End file.
